


Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir

by camille_miko



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-27
Updated: 2006-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-24 14:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/264683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camille_miko/pseuds/camille_miko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry est mignon et il plait beaucoup à Cédric. Seulement Harry n'a que 14 ans... YaoiSlash. Cadeau de Noël pour Laede.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir

Auteur : Camille

Genre : yaoi, drabble, angst

Base : Harry Potter

Titre : Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir

Chapitre: One-shot

Disclaimer : HP n'est pas à moi… La fic, si...

Blabla de l'auteur : Joyeux Noël

Dédicace à : Laede

Rating : PG

Bêta : Babel. Merci

Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir

Cédric suivit le jeune attrapeur griffindor des yeux. Il secoua la tête. Harry n'avait que quatorze ans. C'était encore un enfant et pourtant, il lui donnait des bouffées d'envies.

Son sourire le chamboulait ; mais il n'avait pas le droit d'y penser et encore moins envisager d'embrasser l'adolescent. C'était un interdit étouffant. Secouant la tête, il se sortit de l'esprit l'image de cet –presque- adolescent et de son sourire quand il lui avait dit pour l'œuf.

A la fin de la dernière épreuve, il lui parlerait. Pour savoir s'il y avait un espoir.

Fin 


End file.
